Treasure Chest
Treasure chests are boxes containing various items. They have appeared in Kirby Super Star/''Kirby Super Star Ultra, ''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, Kirby: Squeak Squad, and Kirby's Epic Yarn. They are usually depicted as being red boxes with a gold trim. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra In the sub-game Great Cave Offensive, players are encouraged to collect treasure chests that contain items. The player doesn't need to get all of them. There are 60 different chests in both games. These treasures do nothing but serve as incentives for 100% completion. Many treasures are references to other Kirby games or other Nintendo games. Each treasure has a different "gold" value. Some are easy to get, while others are harder. ''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror In ''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, treasure hunting is a prominent feature of the game. However, this game expanded on the system used in Kirby Super Star, some items can be used by Kirby in-game, such as Spray Paint. Other chests are needed to complete the game fully, holding items like a Level Map, and some are optional, containing items like food and features for the Sound Test. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad In ''Kirby: Squeak Squad, treasure hunting gains a new catch: Kirby must collect the treasures in his belly and go to the goal door to open them. There are two types of chests: small red ones and big blue and gold ones. Squeak Squad members will appear whenever there is a blue treasure chest. Sometimes, the chest is just there and the Squeak will appear after Kirby picks it up. Other times, they will be in a predetermined location and appear when Kirby gets there. Occasionally, a Squeaker will be seen hopping with a chest, and Kirby must get it from the Squeaker. When the Squeak appears, the Squeak Squad theme will begin playing. They will go towards it and try to grab it to take it to a hideout. To make sure Kirby gets the chest, he must fight them until they get knocked out, and then take it, or if he gets otit first, then he can run away to a Door and go through, but sometimes the Squeak may reappear later in the level. If Kirby is damaged by a Squeak, he will drop one of his treasure chests and the Squeak may grab it. If a Squeak takes it to a hideout, Kirby must hurry before they bar up the entrance door. On another note, a special kind of Waddle Dee known as the Golden Waddle Dee carry treasure chests. They run around fast- and Kirby must inhale or defeat it before it runs off a cliff in order to get the chest. If Kirby neglects a treasure chest or fails to obtain one, he must replay the stage to get it. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, some of the same basic treasures from Kirby & the Amazing Mirror return, along with some new ones, such as Ability Scrolls, Ghost Medal pieces, Copy Palette styles, keys to unlock secret stages, jigsaw puzzle pieces, and pieces of a map to find a secret place where Kirby can access all the abilities he has unlocked. Most of them are just for fun, but some treasures are actually mandatory- when Kirby defeats a boss for the first time, a chest will appear that give items called Boss Badges (They look more like trophies, though). In levels 2-6, there are certain items in treasure chests called Star Seals. There is one in every level and they are always in big treasure chests; the radiation from the star seal causes the chest to glow, thus making it easier to spot. Kirby must obtain all the seals and finish Ice Island to use the star seals and grant access to Secret Sea, the area where Meta Knight's ship, the Halberd, crashed long ago. A big chest from Squeak Squad is the design for its sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ''Kirby's Epic Yarn There are three chest-shaped patches in every non-boss level. These can be opened using Kirby's yarn whip to collect the furniture inside each. Gallery Image:TreasurechestKSS.png|Kirby Super Star'' Image:TreasurechestsK&tAM.png|''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' Image:TreasurechestsKSQS.png|''Kirby Squeak Squad'' imagesCAEDE7NL.jpg|Kirby Super Star Ultra ja:宝箱 Category:Items Category:Items in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Category:Items in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Items in Kirby: Squeak Squad